


Sunshine

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: All of Jeff’s darkest places are bathed in sunshine and primary colors.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> For our noble land mermaid. Inspired by a certain picture ;)
> 
> This takes place before Fuckpig forms. Colin is 12. This is as nasty as the usual FP!Jeff fare so proceed with caution <3

Colin’s a side sleeper.

Tucked up in the corner of Jeff’s I-don’t-bottom bunk, he barely takes up more space than a puppy.  He makes the same little huffs when Jeff rolls over closer to him.

The Rosebud’s rented tourbus is an absolute piece of shit.  The AC’s busted and even fucking Tommy won’t use the shower unless it’s an emergency.  Everything on it stinks except the clean, endless summer scent of Colin’s dirty blonde bedhead.

Jeff noses along the shock of bangs that fall over Colin’s left eye.  He’s usually one for the high and tight but things with Colin, as always, are different.  The long hair keeps him babyish, like some mother-loved thing that hasn’t been pushed all the way out the nest yet.

It’s better for sucking dick, too.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Jeff shifts until his rise-and-shine dick is snugged in between Colin’s 20-to-life butt cheeks.  He grins, rasping his cock against the wet spot on Colin’s cotton briefs.  He’d still been leaking a little when Jeff had made him put them back on before bed time.

Colin mumbles something cute and rocks back against him, consciousness only an added bonus for him to answer Jeff’s every need.  Colin could probably suck a dick in his sleep at this point, and the way Jeff’s been steady dicking him for the past four days he could slide right in next to those briefs if he felt like it.

It wouldn’t be the first morning Jeff’s busted his AM nut into Colin’s unconscious body.

“Daddy?”

There’s things Colin does, things that just come naturally to him that shred Jeff up inside.  Colin smacks his half-asleep lips together and yawns, his face scrunching up into Rockwell worthy wholesomeness.  All of Jeff’s darkest places are bathed in sunshine and primary colors.

“I’m good, darlin’.”

Jeff rolls onto his back, taking Colin with him and tucking him to half-splay across his chest.  He drags his fingers up and down the long bow of Colin’s thigh, calluses dragging over the nothing baby-down on his skin.  It’s gotta be coming on noon but it’s still early for the two sleazebags snoring in their bunks above him.  Jeff savors the quiet, the easy rhythm of Colin’s breath against his bare skin, the sharp bite of his cock straining to get back inside Colin as soon as it can.  Colin gets his dick hard in a million different ways but there’s something about that gotta piss, gotta breed, gotta get the fuck out of bed morning-wood that makes Jeff feel uniquely alive.

The day Jeff wakes up without a hardon is the day he ends it.

They’ve got a show at Emo’s tomorrow and a set list Jeff’s sick to death of playing.  He can see the same restlessness in Norman lately, the way he’s always itching to get back out on his bike.  He always gets more miserable the further south they get.

“Gonna piss and then let’s go rustle up some breakfast.”

Colin looks up at him, wide-eyed.  He wouldn’t say no if Jeff made him, but it’s not a morning for forcing things.  Good training takes time and patience, two things Jeff has in spades.

He still brings Colin to watch.

“Let Daddy hold it,” Jeff says as he shakes himself off in their disgusting excuse for a bathroom.  Colin nods, bedheaded and bashful as Jeff sinks to his knees and tugs Colin’s palm-perfect little boy dick out of his briefs.  He gives Colin a kiss on the shoulder and aims for him, smiling at the babysoft splash of his piss.  Colin’s delicate in ways Jeff shouldn’t know.

“Can I have a happy meal?”

The nearest Mickey D’s is a half-mile down some semi-suburban streets.  Jeff gets his usual quarter pounder extra cheese and watches in quiet contentment as Colin barely finishes his little fries and four chicken mcnuggets.  Kid doesn’t have much of an appetite for food.

Jeff snags a sundae with extra fudge on his way out. 

Jeff’s itinerary for Colin’s visit pretty much consists of dicking him as much as possible between shows while he’s off on his week-long “class trip” to a nature preserve.  Brock’s good at setting these things up.  Jeff’s not big on planning but he’s been doing just fine with his vacation so far.

They’re two blocks up when Colin tugs on his hand.

“Daddy, look.”

Jeff is keenly aware of the ice cream sweating in his hand as he follows Colin’s pointed finger to a city park.  Nestled behind cast-iron benches and tasteful shrubbery is a half-empty playground, complete with a swing set and a slide glittering in the midday sun.

Jeff’s grin could melt a thousand snow cones.

Colin’s shorts are getting too small for him, showing more leg than customary for an almost-teenager.  They hug his hips and push out the barest curve of soft belly over the waistband, flashing a strip of cream-pale skin under his washed out Walmart tshirt.  He’s got his socks pulled up over his ankles, with red and green zombies snarling over his shin.

The small of Colin’s back dips out when he jumps into a swing.  Jeff has to stifle a growl as the smallest peek of a hickey purples out next to the dimples above his ass.  He’s all alone on his bench so he sprawls out into his usual wolf-slouch, legs spread wide in his ratty black jeans and his arm stretching out over the bench back.  A few well-heeled mothers give him disquieted looks but they just make Jeff’s dick a little harder.

Colin hops off his swing and bounds over to Jeff.  One of the mothers gives Jeff a softer smile as Colin snuggles next to him and leans his head on Jeff’s shoulder.  Colin’s kiss to his cheek is so chaste it almost scalds Jeff with the need to stick his dick down Colin’s throat.

This has Brock written all over it.  Jeff’ll have to do something nice for him.  Next time he’s down he’ll rustle up something pretty so Brock can practice breaking in his first virgin.

Well, one he isn’t related to.

“I’m gonna go on the slide, Daddy.”

Jeff’s got a tongue full of ice cream but he still feels his mouth run dry.  Men like Jeff aren’t meant for full daylight or anything maintained by the Parks and Recreation Department. 

Jeff gets hit on constantly.  It’s part of the gig, after all.  He’s had drinks sent his way, coy pick up lines and shameless offers of personal servitude, lavish gifts and trussed up boyfriends waiting for him backstage.  Jeff’s last regular hole had shown up in a boyscout uniform and told Jeff to do his worst.  Jeff knows flirtation when he sees it, even if it’s just Colin slowly climbing up the stairs to the slide.  He stretches at the top, flashing boy tummy and rocking up onto his jailbait toes.  The kid has his number.

Jeff’s imagined fifteen ways to get him pregnant by the time Colin runs back to him.

“My skin feels hot, Daddy.”

Jeff’s skin feels two sizes too small and filled with bottle shards.  He spreads his legs wider, hoping to camouflage his growing hard-on and savoring the way his jeans press against it. 

“Let me see.”

Colin turns around and it takes everything Jeff has not to grind his hand against his dick right there.  Colin’s baby thighs are glowing pink all up the back, a pink for private parts and over the knee discipline.  Jeff’s sweating as much as his sundae as he presses the cool plastic cup up against Colin’s scorched skin.

“That feel better?”

Colin sighs, the same sigh he makes when he’s all loosened up and Jeff’s cock can knock an empty hiccup out of his stiffy. 

“C’mere.”

Jeff’s spoon leaves a fat glob of chocolate fudge smeared on Colin’s bottom lip. 

“Aw, you’re all messy, baby.”

Colin’s tongue prods at the mess but does nothing to dislodge it.

“We should go clean you up.”

The restrooms are in one of those old stone buildings, with “BOYS” and “GIRLS” chiseled above the entrances on either side.  The doors are propped open and the windows are up above eye-level with mesh grating bolted over them.  They haven’t changed since Jeff was a kid.

There’s only one stall with a door in the boy’s room.  At least Jeff knows they’re alone as he backs Colin into it.

Jeff’s knees hit the cool floor and he distantly thanks whatever dead dirtbag is watching over him that the floor is at least moderately dry.  He’d kneel in a puddle of piss all day just to run his tongue up Colin’s metal-singed thigh.

“Gonna let Daddy kiss it better?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy,” Colin whines just right, twitching against Jeff’s deadhold on his legs.  He rubs his thumbs over the overkissed insides of Colin’s thighs and licks a stripe straight up from his zombie socks to the soft hem of his shorts. 

“Lemme see that cunt.”

Jeff’s dick jumps at the smooth slide of Colin’s shorts and underwear down his legs. 

Colin’s ass is pale and smooth against the rose blush on his thighs.  Colin’s sun-kissed in all his public places but only Jeff gets to turn his ass pink today.

He spreads Colin’s legs until his shorts are taut between his knees.  Colin bends over with no prompting, propping his hands on the edge of the toilet and arching his back like the born breeder he is.  Playground sounds tinkle in through the window as Jeff brushes his lips against Colin’s pink, overloved hole.

“You tryin’ to get Daddy arrested, you little shit?”

It’s said with affection and Colin knows it.  He squirms, eager to get Jeff’s mouth on him for all his feigned municipal innocence. 

“M’sorry, Daddy.”

If Jeff had to choose a way to die this would be high on the list.  Colin goes boneless and whimpering when Jeff licks nasty up his gash, dragging the flat of his tongue against whatever Colin’s managed to tuck back up since last night.  He wriggles the tip in, holding Colin’s hips steady and stroking his tongue in time with the pulse of his cock in his pants.  Colin always tightens up good.

“You think the other boys give their pussies up this easy?”

Jeff keeps his voice low as he digs in his pocket for the grimy tube of Vaseline he saves for Daddy lips and baby cunts. 

“Think they know what a little slut you are, how bad you need your Daddy’s cock?”

“Yeah,” Colin hiccups, nodding back at Jeff and freeing one hand to reach back and tug his peach open.

Jeff smacks his cock against Colin’s hole, echoing loud enough to give Jeff goosebumps.  This is dangerous, the stupid kind of dangerous, the gang-raped in prison kind of dangerous that gets Jeff’s dick a whole new shade of hard.

He shoves some Vaseline in Colin’s hole and smears the rest on his cock, a little careless because Colin might be his baby but he broke that cunt in good years ago.  Colin might be in a mood for teasing but Jeff isn’t, forcing his cockhead into sunshine warmth and sinking all the way down.  He grunts, low and gruff and louder than he should, his balls throbbing with how good Colin grips him up.  He whines open-mouthed and so pretty it’s almost a shame Jeff can’t see his face.

His view as his pubes crush against Colin’s slide-smooth ass isn’t too bad.

“C’mon, sweetheart, work for it.”

It’s a gentle slap against Colin’s ass but it makes him yelp.

“Show Daddy how bad you want that dick.”

Bent over at the waist with his shorts tugging awkwardly between his half-bent knees, Colin can’t move too gracefully.  That’s half the fun.

Jeff tugs his shirt up so he get the best view of Colin trying to ruck back against him, his petroleum-shiny pussy flashing inside voice pink against the mean red of Jeff’s dick.  This shit never gets old.

There’s graffiti on the walls that’s probably been there since before Colin was born.  Jeff smirks a little at what looks like an old Slayer logo as he bottoms out around Colin’s quivering hole.

“Use this little cunt whenever I feel like it, baby.”

Sending Colin back home is gonna suck.  Jeff’s got plenty of good pussy lined up but none of it can match Colin’s earnest, innocent huffing and artless squirming as Jeff fucks him over a public toilet. 

“What do you need, sweet thing?”

“Daddy, please, fill me up, Daddy, need it,” Colin whines, senseless and mindlessly fluent in the nasty kind of begging most porn stars never master.  Brock’s had a mouth on him that could strip paint since long before Jeff got to him and he’d taught Colin well.  Jeff’s had sex that wasn’t half as good as jacking off while he watches Colin drawl out filth on his brother’s dick.

“Breed my pussy, Da-”

Footsteps echo into the bathroom and Jeff barely claps his hand over Colin’s mouth in time.  Somewhere between a heart attack and busting his nut Jeff stills, digging in deep to Colin’s cunt and counting his heartbeats as he hears a guy unzip three feet away from him.  Jeff drapes himself over Colin’s heaving back and breathes hot in his ear.

“Keep fuckin’ quiet or you’re gonna get Daddy in trouble.”

Jeff loves trouble.  He can hear the new guy’s piss splashing into the urinal as he presses his hand harder over Colin’s mouth and works his dick as slow as he can stand.  Colin’s a good boy and doesn’t let out so much as a sigh when Jeff works back up to a good pace.  His cunt’s the perfect kind of puffy-pink and a few nasty skinfuck noises smack back as the guy sprinkles out the last of his bladder.  Jeff does it again, his mouth open in a snarl and his cock throbbing fat inside his little slice of playground paradise.

The stalls are open to about a foot off the floor.  A casual glance from this dude would show him a set of grown-man knees with two tiny feet skittered on either side of them, Jeff’s shit-kicker boots toe-curled against the tiled floor as he assfucks this perfect, golden boy.  It’d take one flick of Jeff’s wrist to slam the door open and let him fucking watch, let him see what the best cunt on earth feels like.  Colin takes dick like a pro but he’s still so fucking small, his handspan hips and rawfucked hole obscenely tiny against Jeff’s fat cock.

Jeff’ll never find out if the guy would call the cops or whip his dick out.  As the tap turns on Colin seizes up around him, arms and legs and Jesus, yes, his little dick twitching as he comes on nothing but Jeff’s cock and his own burgeoning taste for danger.

It must run in the family.

Jeff tries to savor the kitten kick of Colin’s hole for as long as he can but he’s only human, albeit not much of one these days.  He digs his hand into Colin’s cheek and fuck it, lets himself groan as loud as he fucking wants as he empties his balls into his boy.  Jeff echoes the sentiment scrawled in the fading tattoo above his dick as the guy pauses for a second before shuffling out of the bathroom.

_ You’re welcome. _

Most of Jeff’s life is lived on borrowed time.  He lets himself savor what must be a few minutes as his cock starts to go soft.  Come gurgles out around his dick as he pulls out, thick and creamy because Jeff can do so few things right but breeding good pussy ain’t one of them. 

“Oughtta leave you all messy like this.”

Jeff thumbs at Colin’s hole, pushing hard until a fat rope of come finally drips out.  Jeff always breeds him deep.

“Let it run down your legs for the other boys to see.”

“ _ Daddy _ .”

Colin’s voice is somewhere between scandalized and thrilled.  He’ll save that for another day when he’s less likely to wind up in the backseat of a cop car.

“No, I can’t have you gettin’ me in any more trouble.”

The only thing better than eating Colin out is doing it with some cream on top.  Jeff’s tongue sinks part and parcel into Colin’s gaped hole, salt-raw and hot inside.  Jeff loves his sweets but the nasty things taste best.  He backsucks wet and loud, working his tongue until he’s got Colin as clean as a ruined thing can get.  He kisses either side of Colin’s hole, catching his lips on the puffed-out rim and smiling.  After a week of Daddy time he’ll have a cute little set of pussy lips.

“We should send Brock a picture, Daddy.”

“Did he put you up to this?”

Colin smiles, cheeks pink and bashful like he hadn’t just gotten his pussy creamed in a public restroom.

“Maybe.”

“Mmm, well then let’s tell him thank you.”

Jeff takes Colin’s phone and snaps a quick picture of Colin, bare-assed and bent over the toilet, his gash still gaping open and glinting for the flash. 

Jeff’ll need a copy of that one.

Colin’s a little shaky but he gets upright in one piece.  His eyes are rimmed in red but he’s grinning, looking up at Jeff so sweetly it makes Jeff’s wet dick twitch where it’s still hanging out over his fly.  He has three more days to fuck Colin but he’ll need a lifetime to do all the things he wants to do to this boy.  Love is a myth and life is ultimately meaningless, but Colin’s as close to a muse as Jeff can hope for.  He swims in Colin’s baby blues like a crystal ball, kaleidoscoping through a library of sin he wants to sink into – the ooze of lube around his wrist, the bulge in Colin’s throat before he passes out on Jeff’s cock, the gut-wrenching squelch of his fifth dick in a row, the scrunch of his eyes when Brock pisses on his face, enema-swollen bellies and faces taped to glory holes, steel-fucked cock holes and ratcheted-open boy holes for Daddy’s piss, a drop of blood on a boyscout uniform.

He pushes Colin to his knees with one hand on his shoulder.

“Be a good boy and clean Daddy up.”

It’s too soon for Jeff to get hard again but sometimes putting his soft, filthy dick in a boy’s mouth is even better than a blowjob.  Colin’s doe-tongue laps carefully at him, no stranger to the taste of his own cunt.  Lord knows Jeff’s kissed it off Brock’s dick enough times to reassure him.

He gives Colin a kiss when he’s done.

“You look all tuckered out, buddy.”

Jeff zips himself back in and does a half-hearted double check that they’re both decent.  It’s a nebulous concept at best.

“Want Daddy to carry you?”

Colin’s just this side of too big but Jeff hefts him onto his hip.  He tucks his arm under Colin’s butt and gives his head a quick kiss as Colin wraps his arms around Jeff’s neck and nuzzles into him.  The cigarettes in his pocket dig into Colin’s thigh. 

“What do you feel like doing tonight, kiddo?”

Jeff grins his extra-big grin at the mother who frowns at him as he lights up a cigarette in front of the park gate.

“I dunno.”

Colin shrugs against him, shifting in Jeff’s hand.

“I think Norman’s been feelin’ kinda lonely.”

Jeff takes a deep drag of his Red as Colin rears back to look up at him, a sleepy smile on his face as Jeff wanders back to his bus with sunshine in his arms.


End file.
